17 and 18's life....in Sailor Moon Reality
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: Juunanagou and Juuhaachigou realize that what they are doing isn't good. But they know they won't be accepted in that society. So where do they go? DUH!! . Trunks thinks they probably don't know human society and goes with them. UPDATED!! 9TH CHAPTER UP!!
1. How they came...

Disclaimer: Okay, the beginning is NOT humor. I do NOT own these ppl. I'm willing to buy the Androids, Hotaru and Trunks though. All nine scouts are there, and Hotaru is now 16. Others besides Chibi-Usa are 16, too! Chibi-Usa got booted out of my story. I hate her. It's weird, but there are good reasons. Setsuna is still older than anyone else. I'm gonna throw some other anime characters in here, 'cuz I love 'em. They include a couple (if you don't know them, it's okay, they really don't make up the story) of ppl from GW, YuYuHakusho, and Ranma 1/2. Oh, and if this kinda sounds like another fic, IT'S ACCIDENTAL!! VERY ACCIDENTAL! I mean, you get the most kick out of it when they go to school...  
  
Trunks blasted Juuhaachigou into oblivion. Juunanagou stared in horror. He put up a stance. His twin sister, the only person who had shared his thoughts and feelings, was gone. The practical side of his mind shouted that he could not defeat Trunks. But his other part was emotion. It always ruled.  
"You, you killed her! That's one mistake you won't live to regret!"  
"You think this life is all about you? Each person you killed was a life! Isn't your sister just another person?" Trunks fumed. Juunanagou gaped. He never thought about it that way! He stood up, and hung his head with sheer realization.  
"Uh, oh no..." He murmured softly. Trunks hadn't expected this! Then 18 bursted out of the crater.  
"Juuhaachigou, stop," Juunanagou said gloomly, yet cheerfully.  
"I overheard your statement. I wouldn't have attacked anyways." She said. Trunks stared at the two gloomy figures, hanging their heads. The other old man in the backround and a crowd either ran or stared at the androids in disbelief.  
"Hm. Well, it'd be too lonely to stay here. Let's see if kaa-san will understand." Trunks heard himself say. NO!! NO SYMPATHY! DAMMIT GET RID OF IT!! Trunks was thinking this, but Krillin's and the alternate world's Juuhaachigou's expressions came to mind. Maybe the rampage was just the lifestyle they grew up with. Maybe it was just Dr. Gero. Anyways, he lead them to Bulma's house.  
"Hey Trunks-AIEEE!!"  
"Kaa-san! It's okay! Kaa-san!" Trunks shouted in surprise. Bulma calmed down.  
"So they saw the likes of day?"She asked, jokingly. The Androids made a face between guilt and humor. Trunks laughed.  
"Yeah, you could say that! Anyways, we have to get them to a different time, planet, or reality. Otherwise they'll be treated badly, and have bad thoughts and rampage again." Trunks said. Bulma straightened.  
"Well! I just put some adjustments on the time machine! It can go into a different reality!" Bulma said. " They can start a new life!"  
"Is there a different reality?" Juunanagou asked skeptically.  
"Of COURSE!! Hop in!" She said.   
"Kaa-san, maybe I should go with them?" Trunks asked. "I mean, they really haven't experienced how humans lived."  
"I see! Well, all of you hop in!" Bulma said, cramming them in the machine. "Bon voyage!" She set the coordiates.  
"WAIT! WHERE ARE WE GOING??!!" Juuhaachigou shouted, but they were rising in the air anyways, and there was nothing to stop it. They disappeared.  
"I wonder how Trunks'll react to girls in miniskirts?" She wondered cheerily.  
  
Disclaimer: Review. Like it? BTW...  
Kaa-san=Mom  
Juunanagou=17  
Juuhaachigou=18  
Okay! I'll update this! 


	2. Counter with Usagi

  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
  
"Where are we?" Juuhaachigou said, and all of them stepped out. She looked around.  
"The place looks like it's a couple age systems back." Trunks said. "Maybe AD?"  
"AD?!" Juunanagou shouted. Trunks jumped up.  
"This is a different reality, isn't it?" Juuhaachigou asked. Trunks nodded.  
"It's just the technology."  
"I hope they have good clothes, these rags were pretty beaten up after our fight," Juuhaachigou stared at Trunks.  
"Well, then, what will we do first?" Trunks wondered.  
"Find a place to stay."  
"CLOTHES!!"  
"We have more important things to do."  
"NO WE DON'T!"  
"Okay, the house is taken care of." Trunks said, pointing to a Hoi Poi Capsule. "Maybe we should explore the place?"  
"Let's go to the mall over there." She pointed towards a direction.  
"How'd you know that?" Juunanagou wondered.  
"A girl's sixth sense. Now let's go." Juuhaachigou flicked her hair.  
"Remember, guys, ki blasts and super speed is not allowed." Trunks said.  
"Damn you Akane! Stop that! It's cold!" A voice screamed from an okinamiyaki place.  
"The girl is a GUY! Let's leave!" A crowd ran furiously out of the shop, in front of the trio.  
"Okay...this is a weird place, huh." Trunks said. They continued walking.  
"REI....KAN!!"A voice shouted as they entered the forest.  
"EEEEYAA!!" A monster vaporated. The trio stared.  
"Um...uh...you sure they don't have ki blasts here?" Juunanagou said. A group of people jumped.  
"YUUSUKE! LOOK AT THAT! NINJINS SAW IT!" A small person shouted.  
"It's an act! Don't say anything about it." A girly looking guy said.  
"Um...we're not completely human," Juunanagou said. Trunks hit him on the back of his head.  
"Blow our cover, will ya?"  
"Are you Mentantei of the Reikai too?" A tall, ugly guy asked.  
"No, but we can make ki blasts, so you're okay. We won't tell." Juuhaachigou said. Yuusuke whispered something to Kuwabara. They blushed and grinned.  
"Arigatou!" The girly guy said. "Introductions?"  
"Trunks Briefs"  
"WHAT?? YOU'RE NAMED TRUNKS??" They gaped.  
"Whatever..." Trunks replied.  
"My name is Juuhaachigou"  
"Mine is Juunanagou"  
"YOU'RE NAMED AFTER NUMBERS??"They gaped again.  
"What? We're androids for heaven's sake." They said before Trunks could stop them.  
"OOOOHHHH...." They didn't seem surprised.  
"My name's Yuusuke Urameshi"  
"My name is Kuwabara"  
"Mine's Kurama"  
"....hmph."  
"This grouch is Hiei!" Yuusuke noogied him.  
"Ack! Ack!" The trio sweatdropped, and walked away.  
"Bye! Don't blow your cover to others! You were lucky!" They said after them.  
"Hey, I think we'll like this place, sis." They turned the corner, to see a girl cowering in front of twenty-five some gangsters. (Oh, and mind you, they were behind the gangsters)  
"Yo, commer'!"  
"WAHH!!! SOMEONE HELP!! WAH!!" The girl wailed.  
"I think you should back off." Trunks said in a very cool manner.  
"Ah, can we battle? It'd be a nice sensation." Juuhaachigou asked, though facing the gangsters.  
"We wouldn't want to rust," Juunanagou said. Trunks nodded. They were actually nice company.  
"Let's even the odds, shall we?" Trunks said calmly towards the gangsters.  
"Look! They want to play!" One hawed.  
"Maybe, you should stand back Trunks. You don't rust, and we enjoy this." Juuhaachigou said, twirling her hair. About half on the street rats lunged. Juunanagou and Juuhaachigou simply ducked and swerved. Trunks realized they were playing with them.  
"That was so poor! Your aim was off by 5 degrees!" Juuhaachigou taunted.  
"I was being easy. I know how weak pretty babes are."  
"That is, much stronger than you."  
"You will pay!"  
"Heh. People aren't much stronger here." Juunanagou said.  
"I'll take care of the rest." Trunks said.  
"Aw man, you get the ones with the weapons?" Juunanagou replied. "You're no fun."  
Usagi stared at the three people. One girl who had ice blue eyes and blonde hair. The other two were super strong, well built hunks. One strapped an overly large sword on his back. "I've got to tell the others about them," she said, drooling and gaping. "Wait! I must stay loyal to Mamo-chan..." She thought angrily. "It's hard to get a good looking guy to like me! Mamo-chan...Mamo...Ma...M......" She pulled herself to her senses. Could she dislike Mamo-chan? Mm....no! There's more to a person than meets the eye! They maybe stronger and faster and betterlooking...but they might not be nice! Yes!  
"Hyah!" Ten weapons, mostly chains or clubs or axes, flew. Trunks grabbed them all. He ducked, ran, and then punched the leader squarely in the stomach. As he doubled over, Trunks was dogpiled by the others. He avoided every punch, and hit them all.  
"Ah. Fighting them was a great sensation!" Juuhaachigou parted her hair, and put one side behind her ear.  
"You okay?"Trunks lended out a hand towards Usagi. She took it, glowing bright red.  
"A-a-arigatou..."She said, looking down.  
"Trunks?"  
"Yeah, Juunanagou?"  
"What does it mean when people turn red?" He pointed at the beet-red Usagi.  
"Eep! Um. I'm not blushing..."  
"How could you not know that, bro? It means she's embarressed!"  
"Why? And hey! Dr. Gero didn't pro-" Trunks put his hand over his mouth again.  
"I don't know why."  
RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
"OH NO!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! Aren't you going to school?"  
"Um...wha-"Juunanagou was cut short as Trunks covered his mouth.  
"We're new. We haven't registered yet!" Trunks said. Juuhaachigou cocked her head in question.  
"Okay! GOTTA TATA!! EEEEEYYYYAAAAAAA~!" They watched as the girl dashed to school. 


	3. Malls and questions and trouble, oh my!

Usagi hung her head as a bucket of water was hung on her neck. "Darn it...I didn't ask for their names either. After school, she talked to her friends at the temple.  
"They were drop. Dead. Gorgeous, guys!"  
"REALLY?!" Makoto, Minako, and Rei said in union.  
"But there probably isn't a chance you'll see them again. Tokyo is a huge and populated area, with many citizens!" Ami said a-matter-of-factly.  
"DON'T JINX US!!" The others shouted at her.  
"She's right!" Luna said. They sighed.  
"Let's go to the mall to cheer us up!" Rei said. They agreed.  
~*~  
"This one looks nice, and this one too!" Juuhaachigou said. She picked up outfit by outfit. The guys stared at her, panting heavily. They plopped down.  
"You know, maybe we'll just stay here..." Trunks said.  
"Fine! This place has SO many outfits!" She wandered out of sight.  
"Women. Never understand them..." Juunanagou said. They went back to back, and slid down to the bench.  
"Look guys! This outfit is nice!"Minako compared a dress to herself.  
"And this!" Rei did the same.  
"This is perfect!" Makoto said, and did the same. They wandered toward a corner.  
"Ouch!" Rei and Juuhaachigou said in unison. Usagi's eyes widened.  
"You're that girl from this morning, right?" Juuhaachigou stared at her.  
"Yeah! But where are the guys?" The senshi searched in every direction, except Ami.  
"They couldn't keep up." She said. They're probably near the dressing ro-" Four girls raced.  
"Don't mind them!" Ami said.  
"Oh, I was just about to go to the dressing rooms myself! Let's go!" Juuhaachigou said. "Wouldn't want to get lost, right?" She grabbed Ami on the arm, and ran so fast, Ami screamed.  
~*~  
"That's them! That's them!" Usagi pointed excitedly at the sleeping duo.  
"Wow, the purple-haired guy looks like my old boyfriend..."Makoto sighed.  
"He's mine!" Rei fumed.  
"Well, I'm going for the blackheaded hottie!" Minako sighed.  
"I'll try him too." Ami said meekly. Four pairs of eyes stared at her.  
"That's a new face I've never seen!" Usagi jeered. She had determined she still loved Mamo-chan, it was just because she hadn't seen him in a long time. He went to take classes elsewhere.  
"Hey, how do?" Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru stepped out.  
"EEYAAAA~! Oh. You scared me, guys!" Usagi said. Trunks and Juunanagou woke up. Juuhaachigou and Ami arrived.  
"That was quick!"  
"Really? That speed was slower than a turtle! Yo! Guy~s! I'm done!"  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME JUUHAACHIGOU!" Juunanagou shouted with relief. Juuhaachigou tugged on him.  
"Come on, Juuna-chan! Let's go!"  
'Wow, I never heard her call him that before! These androids are nicer than I thought!' Thought Trunks.   
"Trunks-kun, move it! I want to try the outfits! The sooner the better!" She tugged on him too. The singles quartet confronted Juuhaachigou. Apparently they thought that Juuhaajigou was hitting on the guys. Trunks stared at Usagi.  
"Hey, you're the girl from the morning aren't you?" Trunks said.  
"Yeah! What's your name?"  
"Trunks. These twins are Juunanagou and Juuhaachigou."  
Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami heard only three key words. Trunks, twins, and Juunanagou.  
"You mean she isn't your girlfriend?" Makoto asked immediately. She blushed.  
"What's a gi-" Juunanagou was cut short as Trunks covered his mouth.  
"It's a lover." Juuhaachigou whispered.  
"Oh...then, no." Three voices sighed in relief. Usagi just made some gestures.  
"Um, isn't Juuhaachigou and Juunanagou numbers?" Ami asked.  
"Um, their parents were weird." Trunks replied. Knowing the androids, they would've told the truth.  
"Usagi-chan, who are they?" Hotaru said. The others came from behind.  
"They're some people who saved me earlier in the morning!" Usagi said cheerfully. Trunks went pink.  
"Trunks, why is your face red too?" Juuhaachigou asked, pointing to his face.  
"It's nothing," Trunks said, putting a head behind his head. Then, three arms bumped Usagi.  
"Ow! Oh, and here's Kino Makoto, Minako, Hino Rei..." She introduced them all. "....and here's Tomoe Hotaru" Juunangou was staring at Hotaru. She had beautiful, black hair, with brilliant purple eyes. She was beautiful. Juunanagou realized he was staring and gaping so he turned. His face was hot. He saw a tint of red on his cheeks when he turned toward a mirror.  
"Is this blushing? Man, it feels uncomfortable..." He thought. Minako and Ami turned around to see that the guy was looking at Hotaru, who was also blushing. This didn't feel good. Back tracking to the staring moments! Hotaru looked at Juunanagou. He was cute, with his icy blue eyes and jet-black hair. Was this love? Juuhaachigou was taking this opportunity to stare at Trunks. He had...warm blue eyes and nice lilac hair. The lights made it glow. What was this feeling surging through her? Makoto and Rei saw that Trunks and Juuhaachigou were staring at each other. They sweated, but remembered that she wasn't Trunks's girlfriend. The quartet of girls stared at the guys. C U T I E~!! Then all looked away, blushing. The quartet were the first to recover. They've been in situations like this many times. Now, to the present.  
"Heard you were new this morning?" Usagi said. "Why don't you come over (yes VERY typical...I know.)?"  
"Um, uh...."Trunks replied.  
"Ee..." Juunanagou sweatdropped.  
"They mean yes!" Juuhaachigou said.  
"But, then we would be bothering your family..."  
"Nah! The others are coming over too! Knowing my ma, she'll cook extra!"  
"Fine..." Trunks said in defeat.  
"Come on! Let's go to the dressing rooms! Juuhaachigou pulled the duo along.  
~*~  
"Yaaawwwnnnn.....how long could it take?" Trunks said wearily. Voices were coming out of the dressing stalls.  
"No, Michiru! It doesn't look right!"  
"Of course does, right girls?"  
"Yeah!"  
"See?"  
"But I HATE platforms!"  
"Hotaru, you have to try them someday!"  
"It fits you great! What about this?"  
"You have good fashion sense, Juuhaachigou!"  
"Why thanks!"  
"This?"  
"Perfect!"  
"Is this how all of them act?" Juunanagou asked Trunks.  
"Probably not, I'm hoping...I mean, Hotaru doesn't seem to enjoy it." Trunks said. They all stepped out with their choices.  
"Done?" Juunanagou asked hopefully.  
"No! Another round of skimming clothes at this place!" Juuhaachigou said happily.  
"NOO!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! The guys screamed.  
"Keep it down!" A shop worker said.  
  
Another half hour...  
~*~  
"Done?" Juunanagou asked wearily.  
"Yeah!"  
"GOOD! Now, which shirts do you want to buy?" Trunks asked. He had about 20,000 yen in his pocket. Maybe he could pay...  
"ALL of them!" Juuhaachigou held up over fifty different pieces. The others just seemed to hold up about thirty, besides Hotaru, Haruka, and Ami. They held up twenty pieces each.  
"WHAT?? WHAT?? WHAT?!" Trunks gaped.  
"Please? Do it for me?" Juuhaachigou stared up at Trunks. He twitched.  
"We can pay most of the outfits, but not all." said Makoto.  
"Fine, how many yens short are you?"  
"Um...9600..." She said.  
"I can pay for that!" Trunks said at the surprised girls.  
"Wow, are you rich?" Rei asked him.  
"My mom is,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" They paid,and Usagi checked the time.  
"Better go to my place now!" They went to the Tsukino household.  
~*~  
"Why, are these the guests?" Her mom asked.  
"Yeah, and we brought three more people!"  
"Sorry to bother you," Trunks bowed.  
"That's okay!"  
"Man, rich, goodlooking, good manners, nice, strong..." Two girls had major hearts in their eyes. "Which one's better?!" The people talked and asked questions. Trunks answered almost all of them.  
"Where do you come from?"  
"The countryside!"  
"Oh? We don't get many people from the countryside!" Minako said.  
"I can't believe they bought that after seeing Juuhaachigou shop," Juunanagou thought. He didn't need to really eat, but Trunks said it was manners, and threatened to blast him if he didn't. He noticed Trunks staring at Juuchi-chan many times. He must've looked the same way when he stared at, who was it? Oh yes, Hotaru. What a nice name. Shingo was also staring at Juuhaachigou. He wished he was older.  
"Do you two have a girlfriend?" Rei asked.  
"No...."They chorused. Everyone facevaulted except the trio  
"What? Is there something wrong?" Juunanagou asked, stumped. Why didn't Gero tell him anything?  
"Look at you guys! Bishounen, strong, kind! There isn't perfect hunks like you guys these days, especially single!" Makoto blurted quickly. She then blushed and looked away. The two stared at each other, confused. Juunanagou wished Gero had programmed a little more about people's lives. But then, he didn't expect them to end up like now.  
"Which school do you go to?"  
"Huh?" Trunks wasn't ready for this question! "Um, we haven't registered yet!"  
"Oh? Well, where will you go?"  
"Um, my parents didn't come with me, uh, so..."  
"I'll do that!"  
" NO! Oh, I mean, uh, that would be too bothersome for you, Mr. Tsukino..." Trunks was sweating. School?  
"Don't sweat it! I'll get you registered tomorrow! And you two!" He pointed at the androids.  
"Yeah, okay..."Juuhaachigou flicked her hair.  
"Trunks? What's school?"Juunanagou whispered.  
"Oh my god...it's a good thing I came!" Trunks thought. "I'll tell you later." 


	4. School...heh...

  
  
Disclaimer: Duh? Oh, and I KNOW that Minako doesn't go to the same school, K? Oh, and in Japan, the teachers move around the classes, not the students.  
  
"Urgh! These uniforms are tasteless!" She winced. "A SAILOR'S top?"  
"So? Look at MINE, sis!"  
"Oh my god! I wonder why you haven't blasted that?"  
"Trunks."  
"Guys! It's 8:00! We have to go!" Trunks came out, grabbing his schoolbag. They walked down the street, and met Makoto at the way to the school. She blushed when she looked at Trunks. Juuhaachigou twitched.  
"So, you're going to school?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Took us forever to just to make up a name Juuhaachigou liked." Trunks said.  
"Well, it's better than going to school named after a number!" Makoto giggled. They met Minako.  
"Hiya, guys! Well watcha called anyways?" She asked, mainly toward Juunanagou.  
"Um, mine is, um, what was it again?" Juunanagou asked, scratching his head.  
"Touya Mikasi" Trunks replied.  
"Oh. And um, hers is Sakura Mikasi."  
"It's kind of an old name, in my opinion." Juuhaachigou said.  
"It's better than a number, sis."  
~*~  
"We have three new students, meet Trunks Briefs and Touya and Sakura Mikasi!" the teacher said happily.  
"Yo." Juunanahou said half-heartedly. Juuhaachigou managed a small "hi". The girls drew their attention to the two guys. The guys, on the other hand, stared at Juuhaachigou. The teacher looked around.  
"Um...Trunks will sit by Makoto, Touya will sit by Usagi, and Sakura will sit by Himagi." She pointed to various spots in the room. Everyone's eyes still on the three. The people who were getting sit by and were the opposite gender (DUHH!! THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE GAY!!) were thanking their lucky stars. School lagged on...until third period.  
"Nnnnn....tired." Trunks said. The teacher entered the room.  
"Today is history." It went on.  
"I wanna ki blast this guy..." Ju-ahem. TOUYA said. Juuhaachigou was getting bombarded with airplane letters.  
"Darn it, why can't the guys be as shy as the girls?" She asked as she opened another date letter for the god-knows-which-time. Then, small noises came from two people in the room. Everyone turned, aware of EVERYTHING which happened to the guys.  
"Zzz....zzzz....zzz...."They drifted in sleep. The man twitched, breaking the chalk he was holding. He stormed over with a whip. The class looked scared(You know, it WAS a whip). He walked over to the intersection of the two.  
"THAT IS THE LAST TIME SOMEONE CROSSES ME! TAKE THIS!" The whip made a whoosh sound. It cut open the shirts, but nothing red came out. Instead, the boys tossed a little.  
"Kaa-san, I'm sorry I broke it again..."  
"Stop that Juuhaachigou...I won't blow up that building you like..." The man twitched. The class was amazed. They didn't even bleed! He lashed harder.  
"Aguh...I won't break the gravity room again..."  
"...I already apologized, sis...Stop being such a pain.." The bell rang loudly. They woke up.  
"What? What?"They said dumbly. The man stormed off. Juuhaachigou came over and eyed them.  
"Pain, huh?"  
"What? I didn't say that!" Touya said, and looked at the schedule. "It's lunch, I suppose."  
"LUNCH! Boy, am I famished!" Trunks said, walking out with his lunch. The others followed. Down the hall, girls and guys were drooling. Touya and Sakura *ahem ahem* were wondering why. At lunch, they sat together. Trunks ate really fast.  
"Um, slow down, Trunks! If we ate like that, we'd malfunction!" Sakura said. Usagi and her "group" came over.  
"Can we sit with you guys?" Makoto asked.  
"Bfyt grrrrrrt" Trunks said. Everyone sweatdropped. He finished the lunch.  
"Sure!"  
"I brought an extra lunch, do you want it?" Makoto asked.  
"Oh? I can?" Trunks asked.  
"Sure!" Makoto's eyes gleamed. As Trunks took it from her hands, she thought. "I'll treasure that box as long as I live!" The Androids ate their lunches too. Usagi chowed her food too. The Androids sweatdropped.  
"Um...she isn't Saiyan, I checked." Juuhaachigou said.  
"Really?" They sweatdropped harder. A ball rolled toward Trunks. A group of older boys ran after it.  
"Yo, kid, give us the ball!" One said. Trunks tossed it to them. As most older kids do, they picked a fight.  
"He wasn't gonna give us the ball back, guys!"  
"But I did, didn't I?" That statement made them think hard.  
"Um, well..." They scratched their heads. Trunks started to move, when they talked.  
"You stole my girlfriend!" One of them said. Trunks turned.  
"I...did?"  
"Yeah, dummy! She was googling you the whole time I was with her!"  
"Gosh, I didn't do it on purpose!" Trunks said defensively. The older kids scratched again.  
"DANG IT, STOP BEING SO SMARTA$$! WE JUST WANNA BEAT YOU UP!!" One of them shouted. Trunks was surprised.  
"Oh? Well, why didn't you just ask?"He said. Then the androids stepped up.  
"Come on, last time you fought the harder ones, why don't you just step aside?" Juuhaachigou said.  
"Hey babe, what do you want?" One of them asked. Trunks cringed at this.  
"You really want to fight them? They were trying to pick on me." Trunks replied.  
"Of course. It's our specialty, remember?" Juunanagou said.  
"Fine, take these people." Trunks sighed, and went back to Makoto's lunch. "So stubborn." Then Makoto stepped up to him.  
"You're just going to leave them alone? Aren't you worried?" She asked. "Don't you have a conscience?!"  
"Oh, they can handle it very well, much better than you and others could." Trunks eyed her coldly, with a glint in his eye. Makoto stepped back one. His look was...mischievious.  
"Fine, you wanna dance, you get to dance!" Yet another said. The twins put a stance. They were opposite of each other, Juuhaachigou on the left side, with her left foot in front, and Juunanagou with the opposite foot and side. They tilted their bodies slightly toward each other, forming a kind of arrow formation.  
"Give us what you've got." Juunanagou stated. The boys lunged. The twins swerved, ducked, sidled, and made snarky comments. After a while, they decided to go on the offensive. They punched and kicked without moving their position, yet attacking the gang from all directions. Makoto stared in awe.  
"Whoa, they're good!" She said. Trunks shrugged, and took the last bite.  
"Just finish them, we've only got two more minutes of lunch!"  
"Oh, fine, be that way..." Juunanagou said reluctantly. "You are NO fun at all."  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Trunks grinned and shouted. "I just want you to hurry up!" And they did. They moved on, and punched each one. All doubled over in seconds. The bell rang.  
"Come on guys, I think we have math this period." Trunks said, and all three groaned. Everyone googled their eyes on them.  
"Man, did you see how he fought?" Makoto said.  
~*~  
"You guys fell asleep five times!" Juuhaachigou said.  
"It's not...yawn...my fault the classes were so boring!" Trunks replied groggily. "Why is my shirt ripped on the back?"  



	5. Youma! And some other crap...

  
Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long. But these days have been depressing(homework...on summer VACATION! *gag*) so I couldn't really make a comedy or romance.  
  
"I have a bad feeling everyone!" Luna said. "I have sensed strong evil powers today. I believe we will meet another youma." Luna said. Everyone gaped. Then Rei spoke.  
"Yeah, the fire said that our enemies will be stronger than ever before!"  
"But, I thought we destroyed the DarkMoon Circus!" Usagi said.  
"Yes, but these monsters are completely different!" Artemis said. They flicked on the TV.  
~*~  
"Wonder what they have on TV...?"Trunks turned the TV on.  
"Interview with the hundred-time runaways, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell! They have run from jail so many times, the police gave up and now just watches them!" The news reporter said excitedly. 'Sakura' walked in.  
"How'd you do it?"  
"....explosives."  
"Where'd you put them?"  
"....go to hell." A teen with the caption underneath reading Heero Yuy pointed a gun towards the reporters head.  
"Sorry, dude, we can't tell ALL our secrets!" A boy called Duo Maxwell said.  
"O....k...." The reporter sweated.  
"You sure these people are normal?" Juuhaachigou asked as two mechas stormed over the White House in America.  
"Well, that's what the kaa-san's letter says..."He checked the letter. "Yep."He switched the channel.  
"A man is destroying everything in his path, and he is a monster! He shoots blasts..." Trunks's eyes widened.  
"What? There's a strong ki..." Juunanagou entered the room.  
"More fighting? This place isn't dull!" Juuhaachigou flicked her hair.   
"Let's go!" Trunks powered up to a Super Saiyan. They flew off. When they saw the monster...  
"Hey! That's Nappa, isn't it?!"Juunanagou asked.  
"Why, it is!" Juuhaachigou replied. As they were about to make their move, five girls in miniskirts appeared suddenly. Trunks was beneath them, and turned away from them. Closer inspection, he has a small case of nosebleed.  
"Why is there a small trickle of blood there, and why is your face so red?" Juunanagou asked, curious.  
"It's...nothing." It stopped and he wiped it away. Trunks moved forward and then he turned around. They looked familiar...  
"Hey! They're those girls from school!" Juunanagou said. The other two nodded.  
"I will not allow you to rampage this area! Don't have alot of fashion sense either...I am Sailor Moon!"  
"I am...." This continued. Juuhaachigou was sipping some swapped tea.  
"What's with the weird speeches and clothes?" Trunks asked. The androids shrugged. Nappa wasn't exactly impressed either.  
"Where is Vegeta?!" Nappa cried.  
"He isn't here, go back to the other dimension you came from!" Trunks said coldly. The senshi noticed them.  
"Get away! It's dangerous!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
"Heh, they think they know danger..." The trio chuckled.  
"I think you girls in mini skirts are in more danger than us!" Juunanagou shouted back.  
"Please! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Ami replied, slightly pleading.  
"Hm...you bear a small resemblance to Vegeta..." Nappa said to Trunks.  
"That's because I am his son," Trunks answered.  
"Heh, close enough." Nappa said.  
"GET AWAY!" Venus shouted.  
"Annoying girl." He ki blasted her. She went limp. Trunks stared in horror. "Now..." He began a huge blast.  
"GO TO HELL! MARS...FLAME....SNIPER!" She did her attack. It bounced off of Nappa. Nappa smirked.  
"THANKS TO CELL AND NEFERENIA, I HAVE ACHIEVED HIGHER POWERS, HIGHER LIMITS!" He shouted. Trunks gasped. Cell?! The senshi gasped. Neferenia? "BAKUHATSUREI!"  
It was an amplified blast, and Trunks let it hit him. Smoke came up immediately, and the senshi gasped.  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME! JUPITER...OAK.....EV-O-LUTION!" It bounced off Nappa.  
"Why aren't our attacks working?!" Jupiter asked.  
"Oh no! What about the guy he hit?" Venus asked, worried. "We better help him!"  
"Glad you care, but I'm in the best position here." The senshi gasped again. Only Trunks clothes were scartched, and it revealed a built body. He smirked.  
"Unforunately, I am much stronger than you, Nappa." Trunks threw the Androids some small computer chips. It latched on, and then it disappeared. The Androids fazed a little. "I figured now would be a good time to inject this data, because you are such an idiot. But they won't be using it."  
"We won't? Aw man, it seems awesome." Juunanagou said. Trunks made fast arm movements.  
"BURNING ATTACK!" He shouted. It hit Nappa full force. He disenegrated. The senshi gaped.  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sailor Moon shouted. Trunks gasped.  
"Call me..." He first thought of Gohan, all the time they've spent. Then Goku's sacrifice. "Son Goku." The Androids stared at him in confusion. Trunks ran, and the Androids followed. When they arrived at the house, they questioned him.  
"Why did you tell them you're name was Goku?" Juuhaachigou asked.  
"Well...he deserves to be known as a hero..." Trunks replied slowly. "After what he did in another universe."  
"Anyways, you look like you saw a ghost when Nappa mentioned Cell. Who is he?" Juunanagou asked.  
"He was created by Dr. Gero to absorb you to form his ultimate form."  
"It must be that small capsule holding that small form!" Juuhaachigou said. They chatted on the way back.  
~*~  
"Hotaru-chan, make sure you don't break anything!". Michiru called. "We're leaving!" The other Senshi had called for a meeting. This almost never included the Outer Senshi, though. Haruka and Michiru left. Hotaru left the house a little later. She explored the streets.  
~*~  
"I'm going for a walk, sis." Juunanagou waved and shut the door. Juuhaachigou sighed. A walk by himself? Dr. Gero didn't program anything which isn't fighting data. She hoped he wouldn't meet anyone with his/her eye on him.  
Juunanagou looked around. This place wasn't exactly high-tech! All the buildings could be blown over by some winds! Really, didn't anybody think about that? He bumped into someone.  
"Gomen nasei..." Juunanagou said quickly. He looked at the person. It was Hotaru! He had her in his mind alot, and he could never forget the smiles or the frowns. Her face was all too familiar, yet this was only the second time.  
"That...that's okay..." Hotaru blushed. "I'm sorry..."  
"No need, I wasn't watching myself, either." He apologized, and then wondered why he apologized. He wasn't exactly one of those polite kinds. Usually, he'd just shove the person. They were still and silent for a long time.  
"Um...how are you adjusting to Tokyo?" Hotaru asked meekly.  
"It's fine. Not a dull place, if I say so myself." Juunanagou replied. "Wanna eat something?"  
"Sure." They walked to the nearest cafe.  
~*~  
"What's up?" Haruka asked. The senshi looked at them.  
"Well, there was an enemy we fought today," Usagi stated. " And it was really strong!"  
"Oh?"  
"And we couldn't defeat him."  
"Well, where is he?"  
"He's dead." Rei said. "A man named Goku had defeated it."  
"And he was SOOOoo cute!" Minako and Makoto sighed.  
"I was searching on the net to find a man named Goku." Ami stated. "Not a single man was named that."  
"So a person conceals his identity, what's wrong with that?" Usagi asked.  
"Because now we can't contact him. We do not know if he is good." Michiru spoke. "Right?"  
"Right. We must keep our cover around him." Ami looked towards Minako and Makoto."No flirting either."  
"Oh, Ami, loosen up." Minako said.  
~*~  
Juunanagou and Hotaru ordered some items, and Hotaru was drinking her shake, when she realized Juuanagou hadn't touched his.  
"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked.  
"Yeah, fine..." He looked down at his feet. Could he....love this girl? He was an android for heaven's sake!  
"You look unhappy, is there something?" Maybe he should tell her? One person couldn't be that big of a problem...  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure" Hotaru replied. What did he have to conceal?  
"Promise you don't tell anyone." Juunanagou took a deep breath. What happened to his old feelings?  
"Okay."  
"I'm an Android." There, he said it. That wasn't too hard...  
"Really? I'm half-android too!" Hotaru exclaimed softly.  
"What?" Juunanagou was all ears as she begun her story.  
"...and that's it." Hotaru finished, and Juunanagou explained his too.  
"That's horrible! But, are you an Android or are you half?"  
"Me? I'm mostly Android." He said sullenly. " My sister is mostly human."  
"Oh? Well, you seem human." Hotaru said. "Maybe you aren't who you think you are?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Is that why you aren't eating your milkshake?" She pointed to the glass.  
"Yeah...um, what's a milkshake?" Juunanagou asked. Hotaru sweatdropped.  
"It's in the glass in front of you."  
"Do I drink it?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. What's this tube thing?"  
"It's a straw, you drink out of it." Hotaru sweatdropped harder. "Um, what do you know about human society?"  
"Ee....not a lot." He said.  
"Maybe I should tell you some things?" Hotaru asked.  
"I'd appreciate that!" Juunanagou perked, if that's the right word to use on him.  
~*~  
Trunks looked at his watch. Man, how long does a walk take? He obviously didn't know his way around most of the places. Trunks flipped to the next channel on TV. A man was screaming 'injustice' all the time. He sweatdropped.  
"If THIS is what mom thinks is normal..." He thought as a boy turned into a pig when dumped with water. Juuhaachigou stepped beside Trunks.  
"I wonder where Juunanagou is? He never goes away for this long!" She said. "Though nothing could happen to him. Maybe he's lost?" She wondered.  
"Naw, he doesn't know much, so he'd just fl-" Trunks stopped, dead. "OH MY GOD! We can't blow our cover, can we?"  
"No. Why? You think he's flying right now?"  
"Yeah! And the people might think he's a monster because only youmas fly around here!"  
"Well? Let's find him!" Juuhaachigou said.  
"Yeah, you go that way and I'll go this side." They exited the house and sprinted.  
~*~  
"....and that is what a date is." The duo was sitting on a bench, and Hotaru explained as many things as she could think of a the moment.  
"Do people fly?" He asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Here's something." He looked around, and put his arms around her waist. She blushed a deep red.  
"Your face is red, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Okay." He levitated, up and up and up. Hotaru looked at the scenery. It was beautiful.  
"Wow!" Hotaru enjoyed the view. They flew a little bit, enjoying the wind. When he put her down, she looked at him. "That was the best time I've ever had."  
"No prob." Juunanagou said. He had enjoyed it too. It was an aspect that he never considered before. Then Hotaru did something he never guessed she would do. She pressed her lips against his face, thanked him, and walked away.  
"Good bye! Hope we meet again!" Hotaru waved. Juunanagou stared at her, as she faded in the distance. It seemed so right. It had felt so perfect.  
  
Disclaimer: Ah ha! Yay! I FINALLY did a good romance part! Heehee! Well. How'd you like it? Plz review! Oh, and...  
Gomen nasei=sorry, the formal way  
Arigatou=Thank you 


	6. Dreams part 1: Juunanagou

Disclaimer: A short chapter. Hah. It didn't take too long, did it? *pelted by tomatoes* OKay! Okay! REally! You don't have to be so mean...anywayz. On to the story!  
  
"Juunanagou! I've been searching all over this damned place for you!" Trunks said, bashing him on the head.  
"You sound just like Juuhaachigou...really..." Juunanagou whined and mumbled.  
"What's that?"  
"Eep. Nothing." Juunanagou popped a question. "Hey Trunks..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What does it mean when someone presses their lips against your face?" Juunanagou placed a hand on his cheek. Trunks stared at him, wide-eyed. Suddenly he was very interested into what happened to Juunanagou.  
"You mean, someone KISSED you?" Trunks shouted softly.  
"That's what it's called?" Juunanagou asked. Trunks sighed.  
"You're hopeless...anyways, let's go home." He said.  
"What does it mean?" Juunanagou asked.  
"It means, she likes you! That's a sign of romance." Trunks said quickly. Juunanagou stared. And blinked. And stared. And blink. And stared. And blinked.  
"ME?" Juunanagou whispered hoarsely. This was BEYOND his wildest dreams. He was a murderer, created only to destroy. How is this possible? Trunks nodded, and Juuhaachigou joined them.  
"JUUNANAGOU!! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER THIS *BLEEEEP*ING PLACE FOR YOU!" She whacked him on the head.  
"OOOOOWWWWW~! THAT HURT!!" Juunanagou rubbed his head, whining. "Really, it's not like I can't take care of myself..."  
"Don't even TRY to reason with me, Juunanagou! You know very WELL you DON'T know almost ANYTHING about HUMAN society. You could've FLOWN and be SEEN and then you would've blown our COVER..."She ranted on, shouting quietly so no one could here her.  
"Da**it sis...you'll malfunction if you keep on doing that." He said.  
"I SAID don't try to reason with me!" Juuhaachigou snapped, and they all walked home and rested for the rest of the day.  
~*~  
"Fuuu...guess Nappa just couldn't do the trick" Neferenia stood up. "Though he did beat the Sailor Senshi.."  
"Lady...that boy and the Androids are much stronger than all of the senshi." Cell narrowed eyes. "I need to absorb the Androids...my perfect form is awaiting."  
"Master and Queen, allow us to go." Frieza and Cooler stood up from the back of the dark room. "Thanks to these powers that the darkness has given us, I suppose we could...?" Neferenia smirked evily.  
"Of course."  
~*~  
"BLLEEEEP it! Juunanagou, wake the he** up!!!" Juuhaachigou screamed. "School starts in 15 minutes!"Juunanagou twitched on the bed and murmured. In his dreams...  
~*~  
Nine girls, Juuhachigou, and himself were standing around a huge birthday cake. The middle one was squealing with delight.  
"Make a wish, Serenity!" Juuhachigou smiled. "I suppose you have at least one in that small head of yours.  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean??" This Serenity woman cried, and attempted to chase Juuhachigou.  
"Stop fooling around, Nikko!" A girl in a green dress, who reminded Juunanagou a lot of Makoto, attempted to stop Juuhachigou. "Urgh. Descendents of the Sunarians, are SOO hard to catch! I hate that!"  
"Taiyo? I need to ask you something." A girl in a purple dress stepped forward to his otherself. "Away from the others."  
"Oh? Sure." He smiled warmly, a little TOO warmly for himself. They walked away. She breathed deeply.  
"You know how we always considered ourselves as...lovers?" She said slowly.  
"Yeah! How could I forget? Getting teased about it every other day..." He sweatdropped, and blue lines went under his face. The girl giggled. She reminded Juunanagou of Hotaru alot. Then she put a dead serious face.  
"And how you are one of the Twins of the Sun?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Well...there's something which won't work." She breathed deeply again.  
"What?"  
"I am the Sovereign of Silence. The Senshi of Death and Destruction." She said slowly and clearly. He saw his otherself's face cring slightly, but then it relaxed.  
"That's okay. It doesn't matter. Isn't our love true? Why should it matter?" He said, and smiled again.  
"But you are a Twin of the Sun!"  
"It doesn't matter! Really! I'll find a way to sort things out. But there probably won't be too much of a fuss. I mean, no one cares. And I bet you talked to the people of Saturn already?"  
"Yes, bu-"  
"You see? Then if my people don't know, they do not care! Just let the issue go!" He grinned.  
"Oh Taiyo..."  
~*~  
Juunanagou sat up immediately. That dream, it was so real...and then he looked at the clock.  
"aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH~!" He got dressed and ran out the door in two minutes flat. "Three more minutes to go..." He paced up faster than the eye could see. After awhile, he met up with two girls from yesterday. Usagi and Minako. He slowed down a little. Didn't they look like two of the girls in his dream?  
"Huff, puff, Touya, we, huff, aren't gonna, puff, make it!" Minako whined.  
"Yes we will, where do you go to, Minako?"  
"Turn this left and a mile."  
"Alright, let's go!" He grabbed the blushing Minako and ran as fast as he could.  
"Wow, you can run fast!"  
"Yeah, I know." They stopped in front of the school. Minako waved and went in. Juunanagou ran back, and grabbed Usagi by the arm.  
"You ran two miles in one minute? Wow, that's IMPRESSIVE~~~!" She wailed the last word as Juunanagou ran to the school. They arrived at the school and stepped in the gates just as it closed.  
"Alright! Let's go up!" He and Usagi ran up too. They got seated.  
"Well well well, when did you get up?" Juuhaachigou asked sweetly.  
"Erm....8:25..." Juunanagou replied meekly under her murderous glare.  
"And do you know how long _I_ had been trying to get you to get up?"  
"Erm...no, sis..."  
"I WAS TRYING FROM 6:30 TO 8:00! WHAT KIND OF LAZY BUM ARE YOU?!" She screamed, then bit her uniforms' bows. "Urgghh!!! How could you be so THICK?!" A boy approached her.  
"You okay, Sakura?"  
"Yes. I will just *personally* beat the crap out of *Touya* here." She eyed Juunanagou dangerously. The boy smiled. He flashed white teeth.  
"Hope you get him." He then started flirting with Juuhachigou. Trunks twinged with every word. Why was he so unconfertable? It made no sense! The bell rang, and everyone took their perspective seat. The teacher arrived with a smile, and a new student. She looked kind of like...  
  
Disclaimer: Bwahahahahaha!! I'm evil...!! MWAHAHAHA!!! 


	7. Frieza, Cooler, and...BULMA?!

Disclaimer: I am SOOO sorry that it was so late! I was working on a fanfic based on the fairly new Naruto manga *scanned translations at www.toriyamaworld.com* and many more new ones!!  
  
"Mom?!" Trunks whispered hoarsely. But his mom was much older, but she looked EXACTLY like Bulma. Impossible! Just not possible! But then, she WAS a rocket scientist. Trunks eyed the seat next to him. That was the only empty spot left. He gulped. Anxiety filled his mind to the brim. He felt like this when he had done something wrong, like break something, and his mom was approaching. The Bulma look-a-like took her seat. Two words rushed through Trunks's mind. 'Aw dang!'  
  
The day passed on, boring as usual. Science, yawning as usual. Math, sleepy as usual. It was part of Trunks's routine now. Get more and more bored until History, when he slept. Then he went to occasional sports and arts. Then after that Literature, where he sometimes slept. Juunanagou had a similar routine, minusing the rabid eating habits. Juuhachigou took interest in Literature and the sports and arts, while getting bombarded with the usual planes. Today, in fact, Juuhachigou was getting less planes, as she given time to rest her head on her table, even if she was eyetwitching because of catcalls. The Bulma look a like was getting a couple of planes and catcalls, but she smiled with each one. Today, Trunks was getting much sleepier than usual.  
  
'Must be staying up so late. I still can't believe Juunanagou fished one for himself!' He yawned. 'Oh well.'  
"Because if 29/72^+sin28-10y+73 square root= 56^x23cos-73y, then...." The teacher rambled on. Trunks was about to fall asleep when he felt a pair of eyes glaring at him. He jerked his head slowly, seeing his mom lookalike staring at him murderously.  
"Science and Math are important skills, Trunks." She whispered dangerously. Trunks gulped. This was getting very FREAKY...  
  
"Ulgh!" Juuhachigou stared at Usagi and Trunks. Trunks was using the fork, spear food eat food spear food eat food. He did this so fast people could barely see his arm. Usagi was just stuffing her mouth full. "Don't you two ever stop?"They stared, and blinked.  
"Naaaaffff..." Usagi said, shaking her head. They resumed.  
"Oh, Bulma-san, hi." Ami said. Trunks stopped, mid bite. He saw Bulma staring down at him. He gulped again. She smiled sweetly.  
"Trunks, I need to talk to you." And dragged him to a nearby tree. Then she swooned. "My. GOSH! I almost fell in love with my future son!" Trunks facevaulted. So THAT'S what happened. She resumed talking. "I don't believe I have to forget you! But if I don't bad things would happen." She took out a scroll. "Trunks-kun, I want you to come back; it's been three weeks. Trunks froze.  
"Bu-bu-bububububu..!!!" He was confused. Why did he want to stay so badly? It's like he was moving towards home, but something held him back. "I can't go. The Androids are still a little clueless." Then Bulma skimmed somemore of the scroll.  
"Trunks: Can't go because Androids are clueless...ah. Here it is. Then you did a REALLY bad job of teaching them in THREE WEEKS." Trunks sweatdropped. She even predicted the questions and gave answers!  
"Um, erm, I still feel...uncomfortable talking to ex-assassins.."  
"Trunks: Uncomfortable to talk to murderers..." Trunks facevaulted again. "Ah. I see. Too embarrassed to talk to your girlfriend?" Trunks turned bright red.  
"N-NO!!! THAT'S NOT IT!!" Bulma skimmed the scroll again.  
"You are just shy, Trunks. I know how you look at Juuhachigou."  
"Eeeerrrrgggggghhh...!!"  
"I REALLY REALLY miss you!! I'm sure the Androids will be fine."  
"No! They wouldn't be!"  
"Ah. You are so protective of your little Juuchi-chan, huh Trunks?"  
"THAT'S NOT I-"  
"Oh? Denial, young man? Well, mister, just spit it out!" Trunks was sputtering and mumbling for a couple of minutes.  
"Fine then! I'll go back to my little apartment and wait! Let's see how long YOU can resist my beauty!" She turned around. "Where in the world did he get such arrogance?!" Trunks sighed.  
"Great...now I can go e-  
"Sailor senshi Henshin!"  
"Huh?" He turned around to meet the five main senshi*Blush blush* and a little pink one he never saw before, and a weird...thing. Waaaaait a minute. That was Frieza and Cooler with many more implants!  
"Super deformed..."Sailor Moon stated.  
"Super yicky..." Venus stated.  
  
"WHAT? YOU'VE BEEN SEEING A GUY!!!???" Haruka, restrained by Michiru, was flailing in rage.  
"EEeeehhhh...is there something wrong about that, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked meekly.  
"Of course! Boys are dependent idiotic bums!"  
"Then why do you dress like a boy, Haruka-papa?"  
"......"  
  
"Well well well...they don't seem to realize our powers now do they?" Frieza smirked.  
"Indeed not." Cooler followed suite.  
"Tch. You again." Super Saiyan Trunks glared at the duo. "What are you, a ronin?"  
"We have loyally served Neferenia and Cell pathetically for a power to defeat yours." Cooler replied, holding up a hand. "Our powers have gone beyond anything you can comprehend in that darkness." He blasted a skyscraper. "That is what is going to happen to you."  
"I highly doubt that!" Now Sailor Moon spoke up. The three continued to glare.'The-they're IGNORING ME! What NERVE!!!' "I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT!!" She screamed. NOW they looked up. "I will not allow innocent people to die by your filthy deformed hands! I am Sailor Moon..."  
"I am Sailor ChibiMoon!"  
"And in the name of the moon....!" They made funky poses and then chanted.  
"We will punish you!" The Androids, who were analyzing the situation from behind, sweatdropped.  
"How..." Juunanagou started.  
"Cliche..." Juuhachigou finished.  
"That's crap..." Frieza twitched.  
"HEY! How DARE a super ugly thing like YOU have a right to insult US?!" Sailor Moon screeched.  
"I DARE you to say that again!" Frieza shouted.  
"UGLYUGLYUUUUGLY!" She stuck out her tongue. "I'm ending this! Starlight...Honeymoon.." She grabbed her wand and made weird long acrobats that she normally couldn't have accomplished. "Therapy...KISS!" She put another hand to her wand and it shined, throwing an attack. Frieza had prepared a ki blast. The two cancelled each other, except leftover ki was then thrown at her. "Eeeks!!" She waved her wand around frantically, beating it into ChibiUsa, who pelted it with Sugar Hearts, which bounced it to Rei who burned it with her paper thing. Now meanwhile...  
"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks's attack hit Frieza, but he blocked it. Cooler had also been charging, but then he launched it at Trunks. As he turned around, a magneta blast turned its course to the sky. Everyone turned to see Juuhachigou, palm faceing them, and Juunanagou by her side.  
"Juuhachigou! Juunanagou! Where were you?" Trunks smiled. He had calculated the ki level of Frieza and Cooler, and it was much stronger than before. He would need all the help he could get *besides the girls in miniskirts...*.  
  
Was that short or what? I have no inspiration these days...school's suckin' it out. 


	8. Where in the World is Juunanagou?

Okay, dudes and dudettes. Don't flame me when you get to this half Trunks-bashing part. I love Trunks. Really I do. But he seems a little perfect in this story. I have to make him flawed. But it's ONLY SLIGHT! KEEP READING IT! Some people ask me this question: Why do you make Juuhachigou say a line FUNIMATION chose for her in chapter 2? To emphasize the fact she is still an android, even with the change in personality. I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvience...like I'd say that last part. I'm sorry if it caused you to say 'What? Is this girl on crack or something?' Ahem. Anyways...the story!!  
  
  
"HHAAAAAAAAAAA~!" The senshi could only stare in wonder as the mysterious 'Goku' and Cooler charged at each other, dealing blow to blow. Juunanagou fought with Frieza, while Juuhachigou was analyzing the senshi.  
  
'They're strong!' She realized. 'Magicians...and why isn't Trunks kicking things up a notch?' She refrained from thinking -chan, and blushed wondering why. 'He is stronger than this is he not?' Trunks was thinking the exact same thing. He charged a beam as big as a float balloon. The twins realized what formation he was starting and made a beam at the index finger of one hand. Frieza ran, anticipating the blast, but instead it charged at the flying Cooler. The androids released the blasts, making a spiral of Ki. When it hit the shocked Cooler, the smaller android blasts stretched and destroyed all the remains. The senshi still gaped. Ami recovered and thought of an idea.  
  
"Hey guys! What if we combine *our* attacks?!" The senshi thought this was a great idea.  
"Starlight...Honeymoon...Therapy...!"  
"Mars...Flame..."  
"Mercury Aqua..."  
"Jupiter...Oak..."  
"Venus Love and Beauty..."  
  
"...KISS!"  
"...SNIPER!"  
"...RHAPSODY!"  
"...EVOLUTION!"  
  
"...SHOCK!" They combined the attacks to make a pretty blur of elements. Frieza adopted a face much like Cooler's.  
'Frieza...he looked like he was doing something else...' Trunks realized. It was true. Frieza's hands were outstretched and lined with a weird type of Ki...magic?  
  
"Juunanagou?" Juuhachigou looked around, but there was no site of him. "Juunanagou?! ...That's odd...I would've sworn he was here a second ago."  
  
"YATTA! We did it!" The senshi jumped up and down. They jumped down from the roof. Sailor Moon put on this weird Saiyaman voice.  
"Hello, citizens! Are you alright?" Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.  
"Sailor Moon, these people HELPED us defeat them!" Eternal Sailor Moon giggled sheepishly, and then realized that there was only a blushing Goku (quote on quote) there.  
  
"JUUNANAGOU!!! JUUNANAGOU!!! Juuhachigou was storming the entire abandoned area, calling out his name.  
"Eeehhhh...calm down, Juuhachigou.."Trunks had the same problem as Juuhachigou had earlier. A ghost Bulma was rattling off in his mind.  
  
'I told you, Trunks. You love that android, don't you? Well, at least her dress sense is good. Now I won't have to pick things out for you! Still no? You can act so childish Trunks!' She kept chattering. Trunks restrained from hitting his head and shouting that he did NOT love the android.  
  
"There isn't much which can cause him troubles, Juuhachigou..." He continued. "I'm sure we'll find him eventually." He looked up to the senshi. "Hey, girls! Are you alright?!" Usagi pouted indigently.  
"Of course we are! We are the Sailor Senshi!"  
"Sailor sei...what?" Trunks asked again.  
"Sailor Senshi!"  
"Oh." They jumped off the rooftops, landing like cats, except the pinkhaired one and Usagi. They wobbled a little bit.  
"Goku-san, we would like to know more about Juuhachigou and you." Ami stated politely. Trunks made a face. What was he going to tell them? That Juuhachigou and Juunanagou are Android twins? And he was an alien. He could picture it now...  
  
"Oh. They're androids made to destroy people, and I'm a royal alien called a Saiyan from another planet which got blown up. I also came from another universe, along with these two." A ghost Trunks said.  
"Wow. You're something different." Ghost senshi said.  
  
Was his mind mocking him today? He shook the thoughts out of his head.  
"I think it would be too much for you girls, so it's better to just not tell you." Trunks smiled warmly. Or, as warmly as you can look in Super Saiyan. He turned around and prepared to fly away from the dazed senshi. But Rei recovered fast enough and stuck a paper wad thing...there. Trunks yelped, the familiar feeling when random girls teased him. He never understood it, but it made him blush.  
  
"Oh, Rei. I see where you were staring..." Usagi snickered.  
"No! My aim was just WRONG!!" Rei stammered, blushing.  
"Hey! PyroGirl! Don't fall for superstrong men you don't know!" Venus teased. Juuhachigou blinked. Humans were REALLY weird.  
"Look!" Rei said. "The seal is gone!" It was. Trunks sighed. Oddly, his clothes wasn't damaged(AN: Hey! Go somewhere else to see his...you know!!). In fact, he couldn't figure out why they hadn't identified his uniform. It didn't matter, it was to his benefit. Before they could sort things out he flew like hell.  
  
"Hey, isn't it cool? Because of the damages on the school, we have a day off!" Usagi squealed on the phone.  
"But we'll miss a day of learning...' Ami sighed over the line.  
"Oh Ami, nevermind that! We have to find out more about Goku, don't we?" Usagi replied chirply. "I wonder how Trunks-kun is doing..."  
"Um, Usagi?"  
".......y...e...a...h...?"  
"We're making the phone bill longer."  
"......o....k...a...y....."  
"THINK MAMORU USAGI, AND GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!!" Usagi popped up.  
"Oh yeah!" Mamoru had been very busy during the weeks, and Usagi wasn't thinking of him too much with all the commotion.  
"I got some information on him which might change your feelings." Ami grimanced. "Come over here ASAP." Usagi's face turned tight. Was there something wrong with Trunks?  
  
"Juuhachigou, you should take a rest." Trunks stated, watching the dazed android. 'Poor girl, she was searching for Juunanagou with ki.' He made a face. 'Naww...not Ki. Androids don't have Ki...but what was that aura he felt? Even if it was different from anything he ever felt before, it was still Ki he felt. And he thought they were just throwing electric shocks. He watched as Juuhachigou slept and fell from the chair. Instinctively he went to keep her from falling. He stared at the arm that held Juuhachigou. It was HIS arm. He saw a little note thrust from the window crack.  
'Not another love note for Androids or me again?" He thought, slightly irritated. In the corner of the blue dome house's living room there was a mountain of notes which he had to read. He carried the Android to her bed and read the note. It said:  
  
Trrruuunkkkssss??? Yeah, I'm talking to you. You DO love Juuhachigou!!! Admit it!! Hahaha!!  
~Your Okaasan OXOX  
  
'Is she STALKING me or something?' He thought sourly, turning the note this way and that. 'I do NOT have a lovelife with Juuhachigou!! I do NOT have a lovelife with Juuhachigou...I want to go to sleep!!!' He went to his bed, and pulled off random clothing. He was clad only in his white boxers now, which probably would've given the senshi a heart attack to just see the picture(although Trunks was oblivious to this fact). He pulled the sheets and went to bed.  
'I'm so happy it's Friday...' He fell asleep.  
  
What's gonna happen next? Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...fine..to make up for lost time, here's a bonus! More story! ^_^  
  
"Usagi! It's the end of the world!" Minako gasped.  
"What? THAT'S BAAADD!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!" Usagi ran around frantically around the Hino Temple's room.  
"She doesn't really mean it, Usagi-san!" Ami sweated.  
"Hey! It's actually very believable!" Usagi reddened slightly. "With all the new enemies and stuff..."  
"Usagi! I was talking about you being on time!" Minako rolled her eyes.  
"Oooh..that's mean, Minako." Usagi glared.  
"Anyway, did any of you notice Goku's clothes?" Ami asked. Everyone shook their head. It was actually very understandable, since just watching him fight was so captivating, he could've wore a clown suit with pink fuzz balls and no one would notice. (AN: That's why so few people complain about codpieces when the characters fight.) "It was the Juuban High School's uniform!  
  
I've recieved a couple of E-mails regarding that I mentioned ChibiUsa was in the fic, when I said she wasn't. I forgot, OkaY?!! I'll keep her in the fic. 


	9. Dreams part 2: Juuhachigou

It was grand alright, the grandest thing Juuhachigou ever saw. The balcony was marble from the pillars to the floor. Above was the crystal ceiling. And at the balcony stood a girl in a flowing golden gown.  
'Odd, that's _me_ isn't it?" Juuhachigou thought. "Oiiiii!!!!" She called, but the other Juuhachigou didn't answer. 'Can she not see me or something?' Right then the door slammed loudly. Both Juuhachigous turned around. 'EEHHHH??? Why is Juunanagou in those baggy golden outfit?!!' It was true. Juunanagou was wearing a sleeveless golden robe with matching baggy pants(think Youko Kurama outfit).  
"Ahoy! Nikki imouto!" He grinned between gasps. "Watcha doing?"  
"What are YOU doing is more like it." The Juuhachigou look a like pointed a finger at Juunanagou's chest. "Tell me, TA-I-YO, what did you steal THIS time?"  
"Steal? Me?" The Juunanagou look a like gasped.  
"Yes you. If you touched ANY of my stuff..."  
"No no no! I only stole Makoto-chan's frying pan!" The apparently Taiyo stated quickly.  
"Frying pan?" Nikki sweatdropped. "What would you do with a FRYING pan?"  
"Since Makoto-chan cooks so well, I thought she had a magic frying pan..."  
"Uh huh. I'm guessing Makoto is trying to kill you right now?"  
"I suppose." Taiyo said meekly.  
"You're hopeless..." Nikki sighed.  
  
"Anyway! To MY question!" Taiyo went to stare at where Nikki was. "Look at you! You're getting soft!" He grabbed the lens Nikki was using.  
"He-HEY!" Nikki groped for the lens, but Taiyo sidled a little and looked to the Earth.  
"Oh ho! Who is this lavender haired man you see?" Taiyo grinned. He shuffled through his clothes and found a thick book. He flipped through the pages. "Ah ha! Notobita Kakichi I see." He fingered the aged page. "One of Endymion's personal guardians? Oooh, big rank there." He hit his fist with his other hand. "That reminds me!" He looked sideways. "There is Endymion, and there is Serenity! Jackpot baby yeah!"  
"Give me those lens!" Nikki grabbed the lens and whacked her brother on his head, causing him to drop the book.  
"Imouto! Where's your respect?!"  
"To you? NONE!" She stuck out her tongue. Taiyo smirked and made a fanning motion.  
"Well, I know you have one of those cross planet relationships." He stated.  
"Are you saying you don't?! With the Messiah of Destruction even!" Nikki came back.  
"Hey! You don't want the Saturnarians to come at you, do you?" He pouted. "And besides, as if I'm gonna tell the old man that she is."  
"Old man? Is that how you talk to my and your Otousan?" Nikki put her hands on her hips.  
"Bleargh!" Taiyo frowned. "But I'm gonna tell peeps that you like a Spirit Guardian!" Nikki made a sour face. Spirit Guardians HAD to be completely pure to do their job, unlike the Earth Guardians. 'Lucky Minako...having Kunzite with no problems...' If the others knew... Then she got an idea. She walked over to the balcony, and shouted.  
"Ahoy! Makoto-chan!" Taiyo's face turned blue. "One Taiyo, up here!"  
"TAIYOOO~!" Makoto fumed.  
"EEYYYAAA!!" The dream faded with Nikki laughing.  
~*~  
  
Juuhachigou sprang up. That dream...  
'Kakichi...Trunks?' She mentally linked. She stared at the sleeping Trunks. "Notobita...Kakichi!" Juuhachigou uttered.  
~*~  
  
"What?! Juuban uniform?!" They yelled.  
"Yes." Ami nodded.  
"Then who could be capable of such powers in Juuban?" Rei asked. "If anything, a power like that I can sense 4 miles away."  
"Maybe your getting rusty, and you can't sense anything anymore." Usagi snickered.  
"Repeat that Odango Atama!"  
"Don't worry! Some people just age faster than others!" Usagi snickered somemore.  
  
"Settled down YET?" Minako stated. Both Rei and Usagi puffed hard.  
"Ru, huff, sty, puff..." Usagi fell over.  
"My plan is for Rei to find out who this 'Goku' is." She laided out a map. "If Rei could sense that 4 miles away, then we can sense it two miles away."  
"But I didn't feel much anything!" Usagi whined. "We're in the same SCHOOL for heaven's sake!"  
"That means 1. He powers up or 2. He can hide it or 3. He does both." Ami stated, holding up her fingers in order. "Did you not sense a SLIGHT power raise in the school?"  
"Um, well, YEAH!" Usagi snapped her fingers. "I did!"  
"It came with the arrival with Trunks and his two friends, did it not?"  
"Uh...I didn't notice then." Usagi stated sheepishly.  
"Although, we can't come to any conclusions, as that we must take into consideration every day has new students." Ami said. She pointed to the map. "Rei's school is about 3 miles away, so if we can get Rei to come over to Juuban, she might be able to sense it."  
"Even if it was Trunks and his friends, how come we didn't sense it at the time we ate together?" Makoto asked.  
"Sun."  
"What?!" Everyone else shouted.  
  
~*~  
"Ulgh, this is horrible crap." Juunanagou threw a ball of slime at the wall. It was a really damp and clammy area. Oddly enough, the slime evaporated before touching the wall. "...there's a barrier." Juunanagou stated. "But it isn't Ki! And this is the most disgusting place I've ever been! Ulgh!"  
  
~*~  
"Is THIS the android you must absorb?" Neferenia looked in her scrying glass ball.  
"One of them, your majesty." Cell said. "He has a twin sister too. I must have both to be complete!"  
"Yes, yes, I see." She said. "Why not absorb him now?"  
"The magic is too strong to penetrate through." Cell replied. "Your powers are strong."  
"Living in darkness DOES have its benefits!" She stated. "Although I cannot absorb that magic, so you will have to wait."  
"Patience is a small price to pay for perfection, m'lady." He bowed and walked away. In his mind, thoughts swirled. 'Who cares about the contract! When I am complete, I shall DESTROY Neferenia!' He seethed, putting his palm against his forehead, the mark of contract deep.  
~*~  
  
"Dammit, they're sleeping in two separate beds!" Bulma stated. She had sent her other self back, making her forget everything. Then she came herself. And what did she see? Juuhachigou, and Trunks! IN SEPARATE TWIN BEDS! 'Trunks won't come back until he and Juuhachigou are together!' She clenched her fist. "Go! Ultimate MatchMaker Bulma Briefs! Whoohoo!" 


End file.
